Until Death Do Us Part
by Angelic Sanctity
Summary: Duo has been tormented by the other half of him that surfaces from time to time. But what happens if that side begins to hold take control of him completely. Will Duo be able to stop it in time and save himself? Or will all be lost?


Until Death Do Us Part

At first Duo didn't know where he was. The cold, gray concrete tiles sounding hollow under his black combat boots. He hadn't been here in years, even in his dream.

The Maxwell Church. The place where he met his first friend, where he remembered what it was like to feel again, yet this was the same place where he died.

Bad memories of his childhood radiated and resounded off the pristine, white brick walls of this structure, threatening to shatter his very being; but despite the pain he felt, he forced himself to remember the good times.

His first friend here, Solo, a small blonde hair, blue-eyed boy that won his heart almost instantly.

FLASHBACK

He remembered that it was the day after he had been brought to this church – an orphanage that took in young children out of the goodness of their hearts- that Duo met Solo, his counterpart in need.

Duo was a special little boy, far special that he could have ever guessed, Wondering the dirty, cold, and desolate streets alone on L2 after his parents died, left him nothing but scared, lonely, and unable to trust anyone.

Though as soon as Duo saw Solo he knew there was something about him. Whenever it was group prayer time, Duo would sit far away from the circlet, not wanting any attention brought upon him.

As soon as Solo walked into the room and noticed Duo, he took it upon himself to be the first one to get to know him.

"Hi, my name is Solo." A well placed smile lit up his round face, his rosy cheeks brightening as he held out his small hand.

Duo looked up, a bit startled that anyone would want to talk to him. His cherubic face flushed as a few strands of his long, velvet, chestnut hair fell into his eyes. He hesitated for a moment before sliding his small, slender hand into Solo's.

"I'm Duo." His voice was barely above a whisper, showing just how nervous and shy he was.

"Nice to meet ya." Solo shook his hand firmly before plopping himself down beside Duo without even a second thought.

Duo felt a little uneasy about the sudden closeness but soon started to relax as conversation struck up between the two.

"You're new here aren't you? I noticed you sit alone so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

Duo felt himself smile unconsciously at how much Solo could talk without even needing it to be a two-way conversation.

"I myself just got here a few days ago. It might take awhile to adjust but the people here are nice, especially Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They care a lot about all of us." said Solo.

"Why?" Duo found himself asking this question.

At first Solo was quiet and when Duo turned his big violet orbs to glance in his direction, he thought Solo didn't know what he was asking, but as he started speaking, Duo realized he had only been thinking of the right words.

"I suppose there are just some people in this world that are too kind for they're own good." explained Solo in a thoughtful tone.

Silence engulfed the two of them, but it wasn't the uncomfortable type. It made Duo feel welcomed actually. He hadn't felt that in a long time since he'd been thrown out into the cruel and harsh world at such a young age. So he latched onto that feeling, milking it for all it was worth.

Solo was kind, generous, and warm to him just as Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had been. Capturing his heart and holding it ransom, yet he found that perhaps they would be the ones to mend his torn, fragile heart.

Days soon turned into months as Duo accepted Solo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen as family. He grew attached and found that he really didn't care. Though it was on Duo's first birthday at the church that things began taking a turn for the worse.

The sun shone brightly upon the window pane of his small room, waking him up from the light sleep he had allowed himself. As he slid off the cot and his bare feet hit the cold, clean gray tiles, he couldn't shake the feeling that something horribly wrong was going to happen.

Duo forced himself to shake the urgent sense of dread at the pit of his stomach, while he braided his brown chestnut tresses neatly at his back.

At the thought of seeing Solo again today, a genuine smile graced his childish features. Yes, today would be a good day, or so he hoped.

He strolled down the dark halls that were barely lit by the mini lanterns that hung from the low ceiling. Shadows loomed around every corner but Duo wasn't afraid. At the end of the long, winding hall, he bared a right, coming out at the front of the church.

Wide, wooden benches were lined up one after the other almost, as if they were waiting for their turn to receive something. A long aisle separated the two long rows of benches, allowing even a stampede of elephants to frantically barge through.

The room was fairly spacious with at least two glass painted murals of Jesus, Holy Mary, and his disciples to be depicted on each side of the building. Lastly was the alter, standing proud and alone on top of two sets of steps.

Kneeling before it was Solo, his eyes closed, his head titled towards the ground and his hands clasped together as he prayed. Duo watched him in silence, wondering what he could be praying about, yet he wished he was doing it with him.

Suddenly, Solo looked up and grinned, baring his teeth as he got to his feet, running over to Duo and throwing his arm over his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Though just as skin made contact with skin, he felt as if he had been burned. An image of mangled and mutilated bodies littered the floor of the room he was standing in. The distinct scent of blood threatened to overcome his nostrils as it wafted through the air.

He felt as if he was having an outer body experience as what he saw was himself standing among the severed limbs and cut up flesh, gazing down at the corpses with a crazed yet hungry stare.

Duo watched in horror as that crazy, blood red stare suddenly fell in his direction, causing him to feel like a scared deer caught in headlights. Just as suddenly the person began laughing manically, sending a cold chill running down his neck. As quickly as the vision had come it had gone and he found himself on his knees clutching his head as if in pain, with a very concerned Solo at his side.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" asked his best friend.

That vision couldn't have been real. It had to have been a part of the twisted little game his mind was playing on him.

"I'm…fine." Duo managed through clenched teeth, shoving that image to the farthest depths of his mind before plastering a fake smile on his face.

This mask was something he hadn't realized he had perfected in all the months he had been here but it was enough to fool his best friend.

"Well as I was telling you buddy, Happy Birthday. I did some digging through the files Father Maxwell has on all of us and found out when it was." Solo helped Duo to his feet, chattering the whole time as they headed to the mess hall.

Duo had forgotten that today was his eleventh birthday and vaguely found himself wondering how Solo had gotten into Father Maxwell's study before he realized this was Solo, with him anything is possible.

Familiarity was re-established as what had happened was forgotten and maybe if Duo had paid a bit more attention to his vision he might have been able to save himself and the ones he loved.

The day seemed to go off without a hitch and Duo was having the greatest day of his life. By the time it was noon, it was lunch time.

"Time to eat buddy. Race you to the mess hall!" called Solo as he took off running, dodging children and leaving Duo in the dust.

"Cheater!!" screamed Duo, chasing after him like a dog after a beloved bone.

The mess hall was about the size of two garages compressed into one structure. The size wasn't mentioned by any though considering there weren't many orphans that occupied this church. Most of the area held carefully aligned tables, four on each side of the room with white, alabaster plastic chairs for every table.

By the time Duo reached his destination, Solo had already gotten his meal and was seated at a table, grinning at him. Duo stuck out his tongue in Solo's direction before grabbing a tray, a plate, picking up a spoon, and beginning the self-service.

The dishes out on display were cabbage, tomato soup, bread sticks, and something that faintly resembled meatloaf. Duo loved to eat and was just about to pile the last spoonful of meat loaf onto his plate when he thought he heard something.

_Blood. KILL THEM!!_

His tray and plate slipped from his lax fingers, a loud crash as the ceramic plate shattered into splintering fragments upon the black cement floor. Food splashed in every direction but that was the least of his problems.

_Death. When can I claim their souls?_

The world all around him seemed to spin out of control as he thought he must have been going insane. Why was he hearing these terrifying thoughts? Where were they coming from?

_Darkness. There's no escaping who we are._

What was happening to him?

His mind once more returned him to the vision from earlier. He was at the alter before the front of the church, though this time it was different from his previous visit. There were no mutilated corpses, no demonic version of him, nor did the scent of fresh blood irritate his nostrils.

A fearful glance about his prison brought nothing peculiar out of place to his attention, until he heard a voice behind him. He jumped, whirling around on his heels.

"Finally meeting you is quite the honor." The voice was ominous and mysterious yet tempting and seductive all at once. As if the voice didn't already throw him through the loop, its occupier was even more so shroud in shadow.

A figure adorned in a long black cloak that concealed its under garments entirely, a hood pulled tight over its head, cast a shadow upon its features and yet revealed nothing but its thick blood red stare. It was hard to tell whether the being was male or female or even human at all.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" asked Duo, weary of the distance between him and this "person".

"One question at a time your eminence."

"Knowing who I am is something I'm not sure you're ready for. As to why you're here, that's something I'm certain you're already beginning to figure out the answer to." explained the being.

"Why do you refer to me as 'your eminence'? Do I know you?" said Duo, eyeing the individual carefully.

"As a matter of fact, you do." The voice sounded slightly amused, as if Duo's lack of knowledge on this subject was surprising.

"Quit messin' with my head and tell me who the hell you are!"

"As you wish…" trailed the voice before black gloved hands traveled up to the hood of its cloak, pulling it back slowly.

Shock made itself apparent upon Duo's features before it quickly turned to one of horror at the sight in front of him. What stood before him was a skeleton to be precise, with glowing red beams of light coming from its empty eye sockets. Duo began to shake as he stumbled backwards blindly, the back of his knees connecting with the bench, his legs giving out as he landed hard upon it.

"I am a part of who you will become. Without you, there is no me. I am a soul without a body and I have taken on this form in hopes of making myself somewhat presentable."

"If I must have a name it shall be 'Bearer of Souls', or 'Shinigami' as the Japanese have dubbed thee; The God of Death." stated Shinigami.

"I hope I haven't scared you too much, Keeper of my soul."

Demonic laughter echoed off the walls as the skeletal entity found that statement to be rather humorous. Duo didn't want anything to do with this. With a quick, violent shake of his head, he denied with his whole heart what was happening.

"No! You can't make me do this! I don't believe you!!" Duo's voice began to rise as he knew he was becoming hysterical.

"I'm afraid fate is what you cannot change. The best way is just to embrace it 'My Keeper'." explained Shinigami, trying to ease his mind.

"No, I don't want to hear anymore. Leave me alone!!" screamed Duo, closing his eye tightly. Wishing, just wishing that this would all go away.

"Running away from it will only make things worse…" the voice trailed off before all that was left was utter silence.

When Duo came to, he noticed he was in the nurse's station. It's clean cellophane walls and the quiet whir of the air conditioner, soothed his frazzled nerves. It was a dream, he kept telling himself, not really sure though if he believed it.

As he further observed the room, it showed that he was laying down on one of the two hospital beds. Sitting on a gray, steel stool, wheeled close to his bed was Solo. His blonde hair splayed about on the blue sheets as his head rested upon his arm, his face free and peaceful as he slept.

As Duo watched him sleep, his eyes drifted toward the bare nape of his neck. To his astonishment he could see the blood running through his friend's veins. The same delicious blood that keeps his precious life going. What would happen if his blood flow was suddenly cut off?

Would he die so then I could claim his wretched soul?

Realization struck him hard as he became painfully aware of his thoughts. Even though Duo didn't want to believe it, he was beginning to lose himself. He had to get away from Solo, away from everyone before he did something terrible.

He slipped out of bed silently, as to not wake his friend. He wandered down the halls, not quite there, stumbling blindly as he fought for control of his mind, body, and soul.

_Hatred. Pain. No one could ever care about you. Your parents died, left you. You don't deserve to feel love._

_Blood. Death and solitude is all you will ever know._

Dizziness threatened to overtake him as he leaned heavily against the cold stone wall behind him. He glanced down at his hands, a scream catching in his throat as blood dripped, plop, plop, onto the floor.

_Kill. Embrace your pain. Feel what its like to be left alone. Now destroy everyone, for whoever you come in contact with is destined to die._

Just as quickly as the subsided, calm enveloped his entire being. His mind was blank and at ease as he reached for the black ribbon, that wasn't there before, at the end of his braided tresses. With a quick flick of his wrist, the ribbon came undone. Holding the black ribbon tight in his grip, he closed his eyes, letting one word flow into the air.

"Oogami." Just as this word was uttered, his scythe materialized in place of the ribbon. His scythe has an obsidian hilt, with crystallized red gems below the ridges of the blade. The blade was sharpened as if expertly crafted; its silver glaze gleamed in the dim light of the hallway.

The thirst for blood made itself apparent, as a wide devilish smirk split his face. Clutching his weapon in a death hold, he pushed off the wall and continued in a lazy fashion to the front of the church. Who we see before us is no longer the cheerful, lovable eleven year old boy we had grown to love. No, this is not Duo. Death has reared its ugly head and now reins supreme. Death's smile widened as he arrived at his destination. All children, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were found kneeling at the alter praying.

_How pathetic._

Boisterous, mocking laughter erupted from Duo's body as Shinigami watched through his eyes. Many of the children jumped at the abrupt interruption.

"Oh, Duo would you care to join us?" asked Sister Helen smiling kindly at him.

"Tell me Sister, does this god of yours ever answer?" questioned Shinigami mockingly.

Sister Helen sensed that something was wrong and so she got to her feet and walked towards Duo. She knelt in front of him, her face bearing great concern.

"Is something wrong Duo?"

"May you rest in peace." Whispered Death as his right arm came from behind him quickly, plunging the curved blade through her back. The scythe ripped through flesh and bone easily, rupturing what it sought for, her heart. As her limp body pitched forward, a single tear slid down his cheek before he stepped out of the way of her collapsing corpse.

Screams echoed off the walls as they all tried to get away. The children were frightened. This wasn't Duo, he wouldn't do this. They were so right.

One of the black haired children tried to run past him but Death wouldn't have it. With a simple precise twist of his wrist, the little boy's life had ended; his head sliding clean off his shoulders.

Shinigami charged in their direction as he began his dance of death. Body after body, limb after limb rained down all around him. Blood decorated not only his scythe but his face and clothes driving him onwards as he thirst for its touch, scent, and taste. He stopped suddenly, licking the blood off his blade, his eyes roaming towards his last victim, Father Maxwell. Death advanced in his direction, observing as he feebly tried to get away. Father Maxwell was in a corner, with nowhere left to go.

Tears ran down Father Maxwell's face as he saw Duo close in on him.

"How could you do this Duo? We love you." said Father Maxwell, his voice trembling. Shinigami switched hands with his scythe, before grabbing Father Maxwell by the collar of his priest attire.

"Because I am not Duo." came the low voice.

Death watched Father Maxwell's frightened gaze with a blood lust in his eyes. He would have his blood.

"Duo don't!!" shouted Solo, running up behind him. Shinigami didn't even hesitate as he plunged his teeth into Father Maxwell's neck, ripping out a large chunk of his jugular. Solo struggled to pull him away with his small body. As if a reflect, Death twisted his arm at an angle, quickly slamming the blade through Solo's back before dropping the dead priest's body onto the tile floor.

"Duo…?" the gasp escaped Solo's lips as shock and pain consumed his features.

Solo? No!

Through his tormented mind, that one voice rang true to Duo. He fought for control of the body that was once his with all his will. He battled through all the pain and suffering he had endured when his parents died. As he reclaimed what was his, Death's scythe vanished, the black silk that it once was, swaying to the ground.

Tears streamed down Duo's face as he crawled over to where Solo laid.

"Solo? Please wake up! Please!"

Desperation clouded his voice as he waited for a sign. His prayers were answered as his friend slowly opened his blue orbs.

"Duo…?" he whispered, coughing a bit as blood filled his lungs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Solo. Please don't die!"

Duo held onto his friend's hand tightly, hoping some sort of miracle would occur and save him.

"It's okay…I know it wasn't…you…Its just…too bad…we didn't know…each other longer…buddy. I'll see ya…"

A small smile enveloped Solo's lips before his eyes feel shut and he knew no more.

"Solo? Solo!"

Duo shook him, trying to get him to awaken when his hands came in contact with the blood pooling around his body. That's when it dawned on him. His friend was gone. He glanced around, taking in all the blood and gore. He had done this. He had killed them.

He stared at his hands, his blood stained palms. Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo, and all the little orphans were gone. A soul shattering scream escaped his lips as he cried his heart out. Why? Why did this have to happen?

_Someone has to do it._

Laughter echoed inside the dark regions of his consciousness where Shinigami ruled. 


End file.
